


A Poisoned Miko; A Lord with an Ultimatum

by TheGirlWithThe555



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Angst, Attempted Cannibalism, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fuck Or Die, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, More tags to be added as story progresses, Romance, Sango is Kagome's best friend, but it doesnt happen and person gets recused, forced stripping, forced to marry a mortal
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-27
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:40:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28353318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheGirlWithThe555/pseuds/TheGirlWithThe555
Summary: Sesshomaru gains word that he'll lose his lands if he doesn't marry a human, a prospect that disgusts him. He doesn't even know where to begin looking when Sango brings Kagome to him, saying that if he won't have sexual relations with her, she'll die. Even if he decides he likes her though, a process of her becoming half demon begins. Will his people accept a hanyou to be his mate? Or is that stretching the will of the people a little too far?When Inuyasha finds out what Kagome and Sesshomaru have been doing and that Sesshomaru plans to possibly mate with her... All hell is let loose. His brother has gone too far this time. Can Kagome convince him to be okay with it? Can their friendship still be saved? Can Inuyasha ever forgive his brother?
Relationships: Higurashi Kagome/Sesshoumaru, Miroku/Sango (InuYasha)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 38





	1. The Forest People are Messed Up

It was another day in the Western Courts. Birds were chirping, children were playing, and fresh flowers were bursting with their love of the spring. The only thing amiss was that the land's Lord was nowhere to be found.

It was on this day though, that something important, very important, had been decided. In loving memory of Inutaisho, now on his 1050th birthday, a new law was passed. Their Lord would have to take a human as a mate to keep his lands. If he refused, they would elect a new ruler, one that would mate with a human.

When Inutaisho had been forced to leave behind his hanyou son and human wife, many had not cared. It was with time and propaganda that many had changed their minds. Humans and demons were constantly at ends with each other. Although the demons were stronger and faster, the humans toiled away at cheap tricks. They created poultices that rendered demons useless and war machines that wrecked their walls. By taking a human into their courts, only then could there be any repair between that of the demon world and the human world.

The news would be delivered to their Lord, an ultimatum that when he finally returns, he must have a human to mate and if he does not, he may as well never return.

APM;ALWAU

It was just another long day. The sun was reaching its peak in the sky and soon it would begin its descent. Kagome sat with her back against a tree, her hands fumbling with the clasp of her big yellow pack.  
"There has to be another," Inuyasha muttered. Kagome frowned as she looked up at Inuyasha. She was clearly unamused with narrowed eyes and an exasperated expression.

"They must have fell out Inuyasha." Kagome put her hands on her hips and huffed a sigh, she wasn't in the mood. They had already backtracked for three days because Kagome had sensed a shard on and off. Now they had been back on their way to a small town to meet up the others, but upon stopping for a false alarm of a shard once again, it turned out the last bag of chips were gone, seemingly having fallen out of the bag. Now instead of heading to the town, Inuyasha had gone to backtrack all through the woods for a stupid bag of chips.

"Inuyasha, I feel cold," Kagome muttered as her teeth were just beginning to chatter. There was a bitter nip in the air and frost covered the ground. It hadn't exactly snowed yet, but it had to happen soon here because it was getting cold enough for it.

"Okay look, let me go look for just fifteen more minutes, alright? If I don't find it then we will go and I will personally carry you and make you a fire once we’re there," Inuyasha stated. Kagome narrowed her eyes and wore a large frown on her face.

"Inuyasha, why can't we-..." Kagome began, but he cut her off.  
"Pleassssse Kagome? I just want my chips," Inuyasha explained and Kagome huffed one more sigh but nodded. She had gotten them specifically for him and he had been excited to have them.

"Alright! Be right back," and with that said, he jumped up into a tree, from that one into another and another until not only did he disappear from her sight, but she could no longer hear him hopping from limb to limb.

Kagome frowned as she rubbed her forearms and spewed out a breath of warm air that fogged in the cold environment.  
"I wish he'd just find it already," Kagome muttered as she tapped her foot and rubbed her hands before putting them in her pockets. That's when she heard someone clear their throat. The noise startled her and made her jump as she careened her neck to see who was there. In front of her stood a young lady who wore a furry brown pelt over a few layers of simple white kimono, no designs adorning them.

"Hello there," she said and Kagome squinted her eyes.  
"Hello," Kagome said back, a little wary.  
"Tell me, I am looking for someone that can help me, my brother is very ill," she began and Kagome began to toss away any doubts she previously had.

"Sick? I mean, I'm a Miko, I might be able to help," Kagome stated. The girl looked her up and down, a spark in her eye for a second before she nodded her head several times  
"Oh yes, please, I would be so grateful," she said as she came forward and grabbed Kagome's wrist, dragging her along.

"So, why are you all alone out here, Miko-Sama?" The girl asked and Kagome shook her head.  
"I mean, I'm not," Kagome stated. The girl sent a gaze at her.  
"Oh?" She questioned.

"Yeah, my friend went to find something we lost, so I was just waiting for him to get back," Kagome explained. The girl seemed to find interest in it.  
"Him? A husband perhaps?" She questioned. Kagome turned the same pigment as a strawberry.

"No. No way... I mean, I like him... But he is definitely not my husband!" Kagome made that clear. The girl shook her head and held up her hands.  
"I wasn't meaning to offend. It's just that you are young and attractive and most young and attractive girls have husbands," she stated. Kagome shook her head.

"Well, not me. I don't need a man to tell me what I can and can't do, where I can go, how to dress, and everything, you know?" She had met enough brides in this time period to know that it wasn't the life for her.

"Oh but you do understand that it is respectable and the highest honor of a wife to simply do as her husband tells her?" The woman asked. Kagome shook her head.  
"Perhaps in some cases, but there are some who deserve no respect, ever," Kagome spoke her mind, babbling on as she was led further and further into the forest.

"So you would not respect your husband if you had one?" She asked. Kagome furrowed her brows. This was a lot of what-ifs.  
"I mean, does he respect me as well?" Kagome questioned. The girl shook her head.  
"Does it matter?" She asked. Kagome stopped for a moment.  
"I think it does," Kagome finally said after thinking for a moment. The girl shook her head before grabbing Kagome by the wrist again and pulling her forward once again.

"Well, what about you? Are you married?" Kagome questioned.  
"Well, only to the most wonderful man. He tells me he can't wait to have children with me and how much he loves my food and how perfect I am because I'm quiet and obedient." She smiled at Kagome as she spoke and Kagome frowned as she listened to her words.

"No... You shouldn't be quiet and obedient. You should speak your mind, do what you want," Kagome suggested, although she knew it was in vain. The girl shook her head.  
"How could I hear my husband if I spoke too much? How could I please him if I do not serve him?" She wondered as they finally came to a clearing.

Several huts were built with smoke filtering out the tops made of small little openings. In the center of the clearing was an old well that still looked to be in use. Several people who stood outside the huts talking with others stopped and stared at them as she came in by the woman's side. The looks made her feel uneasy.

"So, uh, your brother, where is he?" Kagome questioned.  
"Why, you’re so defiant that no man would even truly want you, would they?" The woman finally asked as she came to a stop and turned towards Kagome.

"Sometimes being the bait makes me feel bad, I would have asked you to forgive me for I only do what my husband asks." The woman's gaze became a flare and it was clear that she was being extremely judgemental.  
"However, I will save a man from ever marrying the sad excuse of a woman that you are," she stated almost maliciously. Kagome eyed her uneasily and the other people who had begun to close in, little by little.

"Bait?" Kagome questioned. The women smirked before looking to a rather fat looking man with a long beard that was bound with wooden beads.  
"Look at this one my love, her bosom is big and fat and will be tender." The woman said as she grabbed Kagome's boob, and Kagome stumbled back as she ripped the other woman's hand off her chest. Kagome shook her head. The others were closing in now.

"We are going to eat you Miko-Sama, you will serve a higher purpose, replenishing our needs." The woman said.  
"Ooh, a Miko." They muttered about her to each other. Kagome narrowed her eyes and began to back up, but ran into two large figures. Another pair of men, these two also fat with long beards, but theirs weren't bound.

"Strip her," the man that the woman had referred to as her love spoke out. The two behind Kagome began to pull her shirt off. When it didn't yank off, over her head quickly enough, they began ripping it off.

The force of it against her skin made it stung and once it was off, leaving her in only in her bra, skirt, and thick winter tights, she felt the air nip at her skin and give her goosebumps all over her exposed skin. Then they pulled her skirt down. They made quick work of her tights, cutting through them with a knife that poked at her skin every now and again making her yip with pain. Every time she struggled at all, one of them would wrap their arms around her own arms and her chest and squeeze her so tightly it would knock the air out of her.

She felt any shred of dignity she had left stripped away when her last garments had also been stripped away.  
"Give her the tea." The man then said and with that, a cup was brought to her lips and tipped upwards. The liquid inside was bitter, too bitter and made Kagome want to spit up, but they did not relent the cup's position and it instead forced her to drink the liquid if she didn't want to drown on what was being poured down her throat.

Almost immediately, her vision began to blur. She was moved to be horizontal with the ground. She felt pricks along her wrists and ankles and then suddenly she was floating. Sure, her ankles and wrists burnt like fire but she was floating through the air as if she could fly. As she seemed to fly forward, she could feel warmth. Her skin was so frigid, her naked body shuddered every now and again so the heat was a welcomed surprise. Then she was placed just above some heat source, really it was too hot but when she opened her mouth to speak, nothing came out. Her tongue felt dry and burned and her eyes burned too, everything burned.

It started to feel too hot, sweltering hot. She opened her mouth and let out a piercing scream, as mangled and pathetic as her drugged scream came out, it was enough. It wasn't much longer until she heard people screaming and crying for their lives and the most comforting thing was hearing his annoyed voice yell wind scar, and then she was in someone's arms, flying yet again. Over the next few hours, she felt herself drift in and out of sleep.

When she did wake, she wasn't in Inuyasha's arms as she had previously thought she was. Instead, she found herself feeling frigid and unable to move and staring into the face of some old woman whose wrinkles had wrinkles.  
"Ah, awake now are ya?" Her question seemed to be more rhetorical.  
"Tell me, child, can you speak?" She then questioned. Kagome went to speak, but nothing came, no voice, she had no voice. Panic began to settle into Kagome's body, her blood thickened and her heart raced.

"She hasn't seemed to have gotten any better." That was said with a full sadness and sounded like... Kagome squinted her eyes at the other figure in the room. It was Sango.  
"Those forest dwellers do some weird things. They make all sorts of poisonous poultices. They have one that will cure blindness, but will make you dead and another that will cure a deadly snake bite but it makes you erupt in itchy bumps and your neck swells up so that some still don't make it." The old lady stated before she wore a long thin frown on her face.

"However, whatever they gave to her was obviously some sort of tenderizer to make her taste better to eat." The old lady frowned and shook her head.  
"That she can't speak only proves exactly which one it is." The lady went on  
Sango grabbed a hold of Kagome's hand.

"Well, is there a way to undo it? There must be, I won't accept Kagome dying!" Sango let out. She would do whatever it took. The old lady shook her head.  
"You won't like it and neither will she." She muttered. Sango shot her a look.  
"Are you gonna tell us or not?" Sango questioned. The old lady sighed once more, obviously not really wanting to say.

"She must consume the semen of a yokai both orally and vaginally," she stated. Sango fell into a state of shock, a grim look on her face before shaking her head a little.  
"Inuyasha could..." Sango began.  
"A full-blooded yokai, a half-demon will not work and will only kill her quicker." She said. Sango shook her head.

"I... I don't understand why she would need that of all things to live!" Sango let out angrily this time. The old lady frowned.  
"The poison works trace amounts of unidentified yokai into the human bloodstream. Whatever they got this essence from, I have seen it before, it is no average demon. I would say more akin to the first. As the yokai's blood works through the stream it has no demon type to attach itself to and develop. Your friend will either die as it eats away at what makes her human or your friend can consume full-blooded yokai semen, become half of that type of demon, and live." The old lady explained. Sango looked baffled as she opened her mouth to say something but then closed it and shook her head again.

"But that's disgusting," Sango stated.  
"Yes, but it is the only way your friend will live, so I suggest you get looking." The old lady explained. Sango shook her head again.  
"Is there anyone else that has had that poison and lived?" Sango questioned. The old lady chuckled as she thought.

"I, myself, have not treated this before, but my grandmother had treated one such girl." She stated. Sango narrowed her eyes.  
"And it definitely worked?" She questioned. The old lady nodded.

"So she's alive? Can we see her? Maybe get some input?" Sango questioned. The old lady frowned as she looked away.  
"She is long gone now, but not at the fault of the cure, rather how the people viewed her relationship with the demon that saved her." The old lady stated. Sango frowned at that.

"Oh, well that’s convenient then," Sango muttered as she looked back to Kagome who was growing a sickly pale yellow color.  
"Look," Sango said as she grabbed the attention of the old lady.  
"The others in our party, don't tell them, please," Sango said. The old lady gave her a hard gaze.

"You plan to let your friend die?" The lady asked. Sango shook her head.  
"No, I'm going to get Kagome to a demon, but if they find out... Well, they might not like it so much or understand even." Sango admitted. The lady nodded her head, understanding that.  
"You have my word, I will not speak of it to the others in your group." The old lady said. Sango nodded her thanks and looked to Kagome.

"Kirara, you in here girl?" Sango questioned and only a second later she heard a small meow in response.  
"Alright girl, we gotta get Kagome back to the village, away from Inuyasha," Sango stated. Kirara transformed and once she did, Sango began getting Kagome set up atop her to ride.

"I've gotta go tell my friends," Sango stated as she nodded to the lady to watch Kagome and she left the hut. The old lady went to Kagome's side, who was slumped over sitting atop Kirara. The old lady grabbed her hand.  
"I pray you fair better than that Izayoi. Hopefully..." She trailed off and shook her head as she squeezed Kagome's hand. Kagome widened her eyes at her. She couldn’t speak, but how she wished she could. Did she say Izayoi? As in Inuyasha’s Izayoi?


	2. A Shocking Request

The sky was clear enough, even though a cold frost laid thickly upon the ground. Rin went about, collecting things, rocks, interesting leaves, bits of dying grass. Sesshomaru stood there, watching the sky. Jaken ran after Rin, telling her to stop picking up random junk. 

Though normally Sesshomaru loved moments like these, ones in which his ward tricked Jaken into playing tag while the imp was simply too oblivious, he had other things on his mind. A messenger had met with him the night before and delivered rather grim news.

He must mate with a human. A despicable, disgusting, incapable human... Or risk losing his lordship over The Western Lands. The thought of it was terrible enough.

It crossed his mind more than once already. Giving it up. Giving it all up. Maybe he would settle down with some random demoness. Jaken could either leave or stay. Perhaps there was still something more for the imp out there. Would his loyalty even keep if he was no longer a lord? 

Rin could be happy. They could live in the woods where she could play and do cartwheels to her heart's content. Maybe he could find some human scholar to ask questions from.

Demons underwent physical and mental changes as they grew up. Humans, he knew, had shorter life spans. Did they too change as they grew up? He was sure that humans didn't wake up all of a sudden one day and become adults. Similar to his idiot of a half brother.

Inuyasha had physically matured rather quickly, compared to a full-blooded inuyokai that is. He gazed at Rin. Life wasn't always going to be picking flowers in the woods and doing cartwheels. She would change. She would grow up and become a woman and one day he would have to find suitors for her to choose from and she would leave him. 

Maybe she would insist he stay by her side, but he was reluctant. He refused to be there to see her become old and wrinkled and withered and dead. He didn't want to remember her like that. Humans lived in the blink of an eye for a demon. She would be gone before he knew it, what then of his plans?

Then he would be stuck with some other demoness, maybe she would bear him a child or two and then the process would start all over again. Then one day they would find out what he gave up for a mortal daughter that had long since passed.

He couldn't give up his lands. It was preposterous. Maybe he could not meet someone and wander the lands after? Seeking evil, destroying it, bringing right to a place where so many were wronged? What was the point though? It would no longer be a place he could call his own. 

Anger coiled through him. How could his father be with a human? Then the question that begged to be answered, in the case of his father betraying his mother for the love of a mortal, how could he have done so being as weak as he was? He couldn't protect her. Not to the end. He died trying to save her, but the truth of the matter was that no one cared soon after that. 

They murdered his father... And left that mortal to live in peace with her abomination of a child. Inuyasha was despicable. He was never there when it counted. He was weak. He was wretched. Compared to their father he was nothing. He hated him. He hated that mortal woman. He hated his father.

How could his father choose them over him and his mother? How could he give up his life? The mortal and half-breed were the ones undeserving of life. He clenched his eyes and rubbed a temple with two forefingers.

All he had left was his father's legacy. All he could do was prove that he wasn't his father. They murdered his father but now they suddenly decide it's not okay, and they make him pay for it. It was a joke. 

He had to do whatever he could. He had to hold onto it since it was all he had left. They only thing that he could cling to until his dying day. He had to take a mortal mate. She would die soon enough, mortals never lasted long.

~•~ ~•~ ~•~ 

Kirara soared through the air. Sango had a specific place in mind. Kagome was situated behind her, her arms loosely around Sango's waist.

They were finally nearing. Demons gathered beneath them, wolves prancing around them. Kirara landed on the ground and as soon as she was steady, Sango jumped off.

"Sango, Kagome," a demon with a white mohawk greeted them. He looked around.  
"Where's Inuyasha?" He asked. Sango gave him a serious look.  
"It's just us, is Kouga around?" She asked quickly. She had no time to waist. Hakkaku rubbed the back of his neck.

"Well, he's kind of in the middle of a mating ritual," he stated. Sango parted her lips and widened her eyes in shock. From what she had learned in her younger days, she knew that mating rituals were the equivalent to human marriages. Canine demons were all alike in one aspect, when they committed to mating someone, they took a mate for life. There was no other.

"With who?" She asked almost immediately after.  
"Ayame," he told her quickly enough.  
"He'll be happy you're here, tomorrow night is the night they come out, it's gonna be a paaarty!"  
"We can't stay," Sango already started back to Kirara.  
"Wait, but you just got here."  
"Kind of a life or death matter right now," Sango said as she got back up on Kirara and nothing else was said. She took off.

They flew for a decent amount of time, maybe fifteen minutes or so.  
"Take us down, Kirara," she stated and they went down to a clearing she had spotted. Sango huffed a sigh before turning to Kagome. She wasn't looking so good. 

Her breath became labored and she seemed to be really out of it.  
"Kagome, can you hear me?" Sango questioned. Kagome's eyes lulled.  
"Kagome!" Sango spoke a little louder. Kagome's eyes finally found her.

"Can you understand me?" Sango asked slowly. Kagome gave a small nod.  
"Kouga is getting married," it was easier to explain this way.  
"But we can go back and ask Hakkaku or Ginta," she added. Kagome's eyes turned sad and she shook her head.

"Kagome, I'm not going to let you die," Sango muttered. Kagome closed her eyes tightly for a moment. When she reopened them, she made small motions towards herself with her hands. Sango understood immediately. She grabbed the dry erase board from her pack and handed it to her. She uncapped a marker and handed it to her mute friend. Kagome wrote something down and handed the board to Sango.

Sango stared at it for a moment before widening her eyes at Kagome.  
"Kagome, that's suicide!" Sango muttered. Kagome narrowed her eyes a little.

"You're serious about this?" Sango questioned. Kagome nodded. Sango frowned but gazed away from Kagome to the back of Kirara's head.  
"You remember Sesshomaru, Kirara?" She asked. Kirara turned her head back to look at her, her eyes a query.

"Inuyasha's brother," Sango explained. Sango's eyes deepened.   
"Can you try to catch his scent and find him?" Sango asked. The firecat brought her head forward and jumped into the sky in reply, taking to the air in a burst of fire from her paws.

~•~ ~•~ ~•~

Jaken had managed to get a fire going. Really, Rin had, but in a bout of stubbornness at having tried to help, it was common knowledge to the small camp that apparently he had been the one to start it, staff-free.  
"Right Sesshomaru-Sama?" Jaken turned to his lord after having explained to Rin that it had really been his ultimate kindling technique. 

Sesshomaru gazed at him, only slightly amused, his eyes went to the small girl who huffed at Jaken with her hands on her hips.  
"Do not take credit for Rin's work," Sesshomaru stated. Jaken looked shocked and upset by his lord's words, but a big smile broke across Rin's face at it. She danced around with her victory.  
"Rin, it's time to calm down to rest for bed!" Jaken scolded her rambunctiousness.

"Are you going to make me go to bed, master Jaken?" She asked with a smirk as a mischievous look crawled upon her face.  
"Rin, don't!" He let out. Her smirk reached further.  
"You'll have to catch me first!" She said before she turned around and started into the woods. Jaken gaped at her back and then at his lord. 

Sesshomaru hardened his eyes slightly with a nod, waiting for Jaken to keep up with his ward. Jaken grumbled to himself for a moment.  
"Wait up Rin! You spoiled rotten child!" He called as he too now tromped through the woods. 

Sesshomaru held back a chuckle but allowed the smallest of smirks to slip onto his face before he returned his expression to it's usual grimace.   
He could hear Jaken's exasperated complaining and Rin's loud laughing as he chased her. He relished in the moment. A few minutes passed by with him settling his back more comfortably against the tree trunk he leaned upon. 

He sensed something before he smelt it, but he took in it's scent as soon as it was close enough. He turned his head to gaze at the intruders. They smelt putrid, his brother's scent was completely mingled with theirs, though it was definitely not the dreaded half-breed. They landed, his half-brother's group seemingly before him—minus two, the males. The slayer hopped off the firecat, and Inuyasha's wench who sat behind her looked pale and sickly. 

He gazed at the slayer who stalked towards him, nearing. He settled his legs in such a way that he could spring up quickly, not sure of what the slayer had in mind. Should she try anything, he could end her life not only easily, but in the blink of an eye as well.

She came in front of him, looking extremely nervous. She kneeled and bowed her head before speaking, stunning him slightly, though nothing on his face gave away his shock. 

He looked her over with his eyes.  
"Lord Sesshomaru..." She began. He waited for her to go on, this was rich. Definitely unexpected. He hadn't anticipated his day to turn out exactly like this.

"Kagome is dying and we don't know where else to turn other than you. I beg you to take pity on her and save her life..." She seemed to be really trying to amuse his whims, even addressing him by title for probably the first time. He said nothing and decided to wait to see where this would go. The slayer seemed to wait for what seemed like forever, not daring to look him in the eyes once. Eventually she lifted her face to peek at him.  
"Please, Lord Sesshomaru, will you help us?" She questioned. 

He studied her face. She wasn't too ugly. He did need to mate with a human. Maybe it could all work out in the end?  
"What could you possibly require the assistance of This Sesshomaru for?" He questioned. She seemed to swallow as she thought.

"Kagome has been poisoned and it's killing her... But there is a cure," she began. His gaze hardened on her, waiting for her to go on and be done with it. Already he decided he could never even touch such a creature. How annoying she was already, taking forever to get to the point.

"The cure is..." The Slayer seemed to be having great difficulty explaining.  
"The cure is the semen of a full-blooded yokai," she finally stated. Sesshomaru's eyes narrowed. What on earth was this slayer on about? Was she crazy?

"Please, will you help us?" She asked him. He gazed from her to Inuyasha's wench. Was she asking him to? No. It was preposterous.

"Surely you are not asking This Sesshomaru what I think you are asking," he stated. She bit her lip, looking more and more nervous.  
"What you think I'm asking is exactly what I'm asking."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So they have finally made it to Sesshomaru and boy does it seem awkward. Lol.
> 
> Happy New Year everyone!

**Author's Note:**

> So I found this randomly in my writing app. I think I really just wanted sesskag smut? But I've decided to pick it back up and give it more soul I suppose, more plot. It will probably take a moment for me to work out a decent enough outline. I have other stories I'm working hard on, but I do want to work on this eventually. Sess/Kag is my otp! I'm usually a multi-shipper, but Kagome is like the only character I hate reading stories with other pairings of, so I'm glad to have found this in my stuff. XD Anyway, I'm posting this first chapter so I don't forget about it.
> 
> I also want to make a point of saying that Inu wont be a real villain in this. When he finds out he will be pissed, but I hate when people make Inu evil. I love Inu, just not with Kag, but as her best friend. So yeah, don't worry, there will be no evil Inu in this.


End file.
